


Wasteland Baby

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 100 Words of The Pairing to Cause Maximum Wank, A Family Can Be Four Lesbians‚ Their Baby‚ and Their Sperm Donor, Attempted Baby Making, Co-Parenting, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, The Archers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Wasteland Baby

Jon can't decide what's worst: the sun darkening, his offspring inheriting the "Eternal Night," or all 19,000 episodes of _The Archers_ "miraculously" surviving.

"Do we really have to listen to this?" he asks.

Daisy grins, eyes closed, as Basira strokes her hair. "Oh, stop whingeing. I've got the hard part." 

"But your part requires _me_ to be hard first."

"Sounds like a you problem," Basira scoffs.

 _Click. Click._

Melanie clicks her torch on, then off. "What d'you bet: boy? Or girl?" 

Helen snorts. "More exciting to bet on eye quantity." 

_Click._

"Wait, is Phoebe pregnant too?"


End file.
